The Hearts Desire
by Magic-Butterfly22
Summary: The PPgs are maids. And they are relocated to work somewhere new, where three princes live. (RRbs) What happens when they take an interest in them? Who's the person lurking in the shadows? How will the PPgs handle this? Updated at least every 2 weeks for sure.
1. The beginning or the Jojo mansion

**Thank you blueorange666 and ROC95 for reviewing! Also thank you so much the "suggester" for those names and stuff! You helped me a lot! Thought not all those names will be used but most will. I've kept the speech pretty normal (as in modern( how they talk now))because I can't see Buttercup talking like that... Heads up for next chapter, it'll probably mostly be about Blues since they're the easiest for me to write about but maybe not, thought all colours will still there. I'll try to update fast but my whole house is getting painted so I have to help.**

**Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The beginning or The Jojo mansion._

* * *

Blossom POV

I watched out the carriage window as it rolled down the stone path through the giant gold gates, to our new home. Our home...a giant luxurious manor in which we won't be living in but working in. Me and my sisters we are maids. We will work and clean in this house, and that's all, nothing else. I sigh deeply wishing that we had a better life...but I guess it's better than living on the streets. We were adopted, found in an grassy field without anyone with us but each other, our guardian, (not father) Cyril toke us in and cared for us. He is the head of the institute for teaching girls and boys how to become maids and butlers, so of course we had to also become one ourselves.

"Come on Blossom!" I snap out of my thoughts and looked up to see my sister, Bubbles standing outside of the carriage in her simple blue dress. I pick up the skirt of my pink dress and get out of the carriage. I look at the manor, it was **huge** and had the Jojo family crest on the doors. I looked to my left to see our driver Thomas unloading our bags with the help of Buttercup. Even as a lady ( a quite unladylike lady) she is very strong and boyish and that's why she always wears boys clothes specially tailored for her.

"Hurry up Blossom!" I see Bubbles standing at the steps of the house and I hurry next to her.

"Coming!" I shout and come up next to her. Buttercup also comes up next to us carrying a few of our bags.

"Well" I say and look at Bubbles then to Buttercup.

"Are you ready?" I ask and they nod.

Then we all enter into our new lives.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Once we enter the mansion, we're greeted by bright lights and maids scurrying around cleaning. I stood in awe as I looked at the beauty of this place! There was an row of giant crystal chandlers hanging from the ceiling with an bright red carpet on the marble floor. On the walls hung photos and other fancy stuff with vases and flowers on tables along the walls. Their were also many rooms and hallways on the sides and all in all it looked _amazing_. I have worked at other houses/castles of other royal people but I've never seen such an grand place! And this is just the main hallway! Well after all the Jojo family is one of the most royal and wealthy families, along with the Herondales and the Wrights. I look forward and see our guardian, Cyril walking toward us.

"Cyril!" I shout and tackle him with a hug. He looks at me and smiles.

"My, my Bubbles you've grown into such a fine lady." He says looking at me with kind eyes and then he looks at Blossom and Buttercup.

"So have you two girls!.. Well now that you are here, this place is very grand no?" He says and I laugh.

"Very!" I say and he smiles.

"Now girls" he says getting serious. "I can't let you misbehaving now." He says and looks at Buttercup. "That means you Buttercup." I laugh inwardly. "Thought I had no complains from your last employer. I gulp thinking of my last employer... "Now , the head maid shall tell you the rest." He signs "I'm sorry for having put such an burden on your heads, and of not giving you the lives of proper young ladies." He says sadly with a pinch of regret in his voice.

"Do not worry Cyril, it's alright, really." Blossom says with an expression mixed with sadness and kindness. I understand. After all without Cyril we'd be all alone.

* * *

Flashback

_In an grassy field three five year old girls sat together holding hands. Each with a expressionless look on their faces. A carriage rolls by and abruptly stops. Out of the carriage comes a middle aged man with a grieving look on his face._

_ "There you are." He says and picks up the girl with shiny golden hair, moving a stand of hair from her face. "Let's go home now, shall we?" The other two girls each holding hands grab the mans hand and walk back to the carriage, each with a small smile apon their faces._

End of flashback

* * *

"Don't worry Cyril we'll be fine." Says Buttercup and picks up her bag.

"We'll manage, we always do."

"Well alright" he says and tells us the direction and number of our rooms also giving us the key and then leaves after giving each of us a hug. We each carry our own bag since they are relatively small and don't weight much since we don't own much anyways, then we head for our rooms.

* * *

Buttercup POV

We each head for our rooms, with me somehow almost getting lost along the way. After a few twists and turns we found them. Blossoms was in the first hall, Bubbles right down that hall and mine a few rooms to the left of hers.

"So we're not sharing rooms?" Bubbles says sadly. I roll my eyes.

"Of course not! We're not children" I say, stating the obvious.

"Of course you are not." I turn my head to see an lady with scarlet red hair, sharp gold glasses and strict looking face staring directly at us.

"Who are you?" Blossom asks directly getting to the point as usual.

"I am the head maid." She says.

"Ms Morgan I presume." Says Blossom.

"That is Ms. Stella Morgan to you." She snaps at us. Strict much.

"Now I see you have settled in." Settled in? We haven't even seen our rooms yet!

"I will tell you what is need to be done. First of all the rules and your jobs are listed on a stack of papers on your dressers in your rooms along with your uniforms in your closets. I expect you to memorize it all along with the map of the mansion." She turns and leaves with the sounds of her heels getting fainter the father see went.

"Well that was quick." Says Blossom finally recovering from the "verbal attack".

"Well I now that that's over what should we do?" I ask my sisters.

"Well we'll put our stuff in our rooms and then go and meet in your room." Says Blossom and leaves to put away her stuff.

"Ok!" Bubbles says and goes to her room leaving me standing in the hallway.

"Guess i'll go too." I say and head for my room.

* * *

I go inside my room. There was an medium sized dark brown dresser in between two small beds that were on both sides of the room. Guess we have to share the room. The rooms colour was an faint light green colour with wooden floor and an large closet next to the door. I put my bag down and looked at the room. _Guess they don't put to much effort into the maids rooms._ I look at the dresser and see an stack of papers on top of it. I take it in my hand and read it.

RULES OF THE JOJO (1st) MANSION

1) You must be respectful, kind and follow all the rules of the household

2) You must- I stop reading. Respectful, kind really? And how many rules are their even? I flip through a few pages and my eyes land on the last number. 100. 100!? I'm not going to remember and follow 100 rules! I pick up the stack of papers and throw them in the trash, leaving the one with the jobs on the table. A paper falls out and I see that it's the map. There are two floors and the map is also very large, meaning more work. I throw it in the trash too. Just then Blossom and Bubbles enter my room.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yells.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't throw those in the thrash! You probably haven't even read them then remembering them yet!" She yells at me.

"Remember them! Yeah right! I'll never remember all that, even the map is huge!" I yell back at her.

"Well I've already mesmerized the whole map." She boasts back to me.

"Stop fighting!" Bubbles yells. "We've only just got here and you two have already starting bickering!" Bubbles says scolding us. "Buttercup! You shouldn't have throw out those papers and Blossom not everyone is as smart as you! So stop fighting!" She finishes. We fall silent and burst out laughing. "Reminds you of when we were little huh?" Blossom says in between laughs. Yeah just like when we were little...

* * *

Flashback

_"Stop fighting you two!" Yelled a little girl with bright golden hair. _

_"But she started it!" Whined the raven haired girl. _

_"No you did!" Shouted the little girl with carrot coloured hair, and they started fighting again. _

_"Well both of you stop it! You both started it so stop fighting!" Yelled the blue dressed girl. _

_"Fine" the other two girls said and then walked away from each other. Leaving the golden haired girl to shake her head silently. _

End of flashback

* * *

"Well your already well acquainted." I turn my head to see an pretty girl around our age wearing a fancy purple dress with another maid with dark Pink hair.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Oh! Me I'm Bunny! Nice to meet you!" She says excitedly and shakes my hand quickly and then my sisters. What the heck?!

"Bunny,bunny...I've heard that name before..." Blossom says trailing off.

"You probably have! I'm the Jojo family's youngest child, Bunny March Jojo." She smiles brightly at us. Wait...if she's the youngest child of the Jojo's then...she's our I guess "master" right? What is she doing in our, my room?

"Wait your the Jojo family's daughter! What are you doing here?" Bubbles as bewildered that someone of such a "high" rank came to talk to us "maids".

"I wanted to check on you. Did I do something wrong?"

"What, no nothing at all, we're just surprised that's all." Blossom answers calming down.

"Well most people are." She laughs.

"I think we're going to be great friends!" She says. Friends?

"I mean you are the same age as me and you seem quite fun!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"How we're going to be great friends!" She say excited.

"We will!" Bubbles says and smiles brightly at Bunny. Well they seem like best friends already. Probably cause they're both so happy and loud, not that I mind.

"Yay! Oh yeah! For today your allowed to wander around and look at the place just be back by curfew! Ok? And if someone asks why you're doing so tell them your my friends and they'll probably let you"

"Alright, thank you Bunny" Blossom says and smiles at Bunny.

"Well I'll be leaving I have classes to go to." She says and turns to leave.

"Wait!" I yell, stopping her. I walk to my closet and scrunch up my nose in disgust. I'm not wearing that. I'd rather wear boys clothes! Which I usually do.

"Can you get me a extra small sized butler outfit?" I ask. A puzzled look crosses her face.

"Why?" She asks. "I um...want to see how it looks! Yeah..." I answer quickly.

"Ok! Clarissa you get her one ok!" She says turning to the pink headed girl and she leaves.

" Well I'll talk to you later Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup!" She says and leaves, running down the halls.

"She was a funny one wasn't she?" Blossom says and I nod in agreement.

"I think she's great!" Bubbles says cheerily.

"So I guess we can look around right?" I say.

"Yeah, I'll be going to the library. But if your leaving Buttercup you should take the map, you get lost easily." Blossom says and I huff at her.

"I do not!" I say protesting.

"You do to! Even ask Bubbles." I turn to look at her.

"You do. I'm pretty sure you haven't changed that much." Bubbles says. I roll my eyes at them. I don't always get lost only sometimes, maybe more than sometimes but not always.

"Well I'm going to explore this place! It's really pretty!" Bubbles says and rushes out the door, Blossom following. Clarissa stands I front of the door watching them leave.

"Here are the clothes you wanted to see." She says. I take them and hang them in the closet. She leaves and then, so do I.

* * *

Blossom POV

I walk down the wide, long hallways of the Jojo mansion. Take few turns and finally reach the library. I take one step in and gasp. The library was Huge, and very grand. The book cases were a few feet tall with an mini staircase leading to another area with more books. Around the place there were tables and an information desk. Someone taps my shoulder.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" A turn around and see a tall girl with glasses and messy dark brown hair in an ponytail wearing a plain brown dress.

"I'm Bunny's' friend." I say remembering what Bunny had said. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Well I don't entirely believe that but you may look at the books,we don't have many visitors but only ones on the first floor."

"Why only the ones on the first floor?" I ask puzzled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She snaps and leaves toward her desk. _Everyone's quite strict here, huh_. I sigh, and walk up to the bookcases. I spot some of my favourite books, but see a book that I haven't read in quite some time. I stand on my toes and reach for the book of course only being a few inches to small to reach it. Then someone comes up behind me and takes out the book.

"Alice in Wonderland? Don't you think this book is too childish and must I say irregular?" I turn around and see a boy with long dark red hair holding the book I wanted to read.

"Yes, I do." I say and snatch the book from him.

"But it's one of the first books I've read and it's actually quite interesting if you read into it." I say defending the book, I just hate it when people criticize books I like.

"I guess." He says and studies me, so I do to. He was a few feet taller than me and was wearing very expensive looking clothes. He also had the most amazing red eyes, just looking at them made me get lost in them. He looked quite serious and mature from his face and quite handsome to if I must say so

"Thought I do like reading other books fiction or not, like A Tale of two cities and other interesting books." I say, waiting for his reply.

"That book was quite good" he says and starts looking for a book, I stare at hi as he does.

"So you've read it?" I ask.

"A few times." He answers and pulls out a book.

"If you like fiction books you may like this." He says and hands me a book. The Destiny Stone. Sounds interesting.

"You can tell me how it is since I haven't read it yet." He says and starts to leave.

"Ah! Wait! I never got your name!" I say quickly to him.

"Brick. Brick Jojo." He says and leaves through the door.

* * *

Buttercup POV

Ok maybe always...I look around trying to figure out where I was. I had already thrown away the map again so of course I was completely lost. The lights where I was were flickering lightly, so it was quite dark. I see something moving, so I squint my eyes. I make out the silhouette of two people, who were standing next to each other. **Very close together.** "Hello?" I say trying to get their attention.

"O-oh." I see an maid blushing furiously quickly walking pass me, looking extremely embarrassed.

"It seems we were caught." A tall guy around my age comes out of the shadows. He had some really fancy clothes on and had one hand in his messy black hair. He looks hot. Wait what, no he doesn't stupid brain he looks, um suspicious not hot! I narrow my eyes at him.

"It looks like you were." I say quite disgusted, when I figure out what he meant.

"Well you won't tell anyone will you?" He says and reaches out to a stand of hair behind my ear. I slap his hand away. _Just great, a womanizer_.

"Che. You disgust me. And why should I care who you play with?" I cross my arms and he smirks.

"True. But on another note your the first girl who hasn't fallen for me with my looks." He says leaning into me.

"Well I'm not like other girls, I have standards." His smirk grows.

"Not very good standards then." I growl at him. His smirk turns into a puzzled one.

"Thought, I've never seen you here before, and if I had I would of remembered such beauty." I roll my eyes.

"Well I'm new here."

"A maid I guess" he says, the smirk returning to his face.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" I say frustrated of my low status.

"Well since your your new, you should know that you have to serve your master as in me." He says and I gulp. _Just great he's the one I'm working for!_

"And since I'm your _master _you have to work for me and do whatever I say so I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you."_ Like I care._

"Well I don't really care if your my_ master, master_" I snap at him.

"Well then, I just _can't_ wait until tomorrow." He say and starts to leave. _Shit._ I grab the back of his suit.

"Uh, before you go mind telling me the way back?" I ask nervously, creating another smirk to cross his face and a small laugh which I ignored because of my position. He then turns the other way and leaves with me following right behind.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I wandered the halls of the mansion. Gawking at everything. This place was just beautiful! I can believe I'll be working here! I don't mind all the cleaning, I actually think it's quite fun! I keep on walking until I see a bright light. _The garden! Wow! This place is beautiful! _There were many different flowers of different colours and such and it looked _fantastic_. there was also a small pathway and hedges cut to perfection.

"It is isn't it?" I turn my head and see a boy with golden coloured hair walking up to me. I blush lightly. He was handsome. His hair was brushed to the side in a kind of winged style. Wearing a princely blue outfit and his bright hair shining in the bright light making him look more good-looking.

"Uh-did I say that out loud?" I say not knowing what else to say. He laughs.

"You did" I blush even more.

"Well it is beautiful." I say and turn my head to look at the flowers once more.

"Yes, every flower here was tended to with love and care." I turn my head slightly to sneak a little look at him. He was very handsome. And most likely not a servant, so then who was he?

"Um...Sorry to be so rude but who are you." I say quietly.

"You don't know who I am?" He says surprised.

"Nope." I say and tilt my head to the side a bit. "Not at all." I say and smile.

"Well...I'm...One of the princes friends." He says. _Well that would explain the fancy clothes_.

"Really?" I ask making sure he's not lying.

"Yeah...I'm Boomer. Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Bubbles Mary." I say and smile brightly at him. "Do you mind if I ask why your here?" I ask him politely.

"Oh me I was just taking care of the flowers, sometimes the gardeners forget to tend to the small ones growing underneath the brilliance of the larger ones." He says and shows me a small flower hiding underneath a leave. How kind!

"Wow! Your very kind aren't you?" He laughs again and I blush once more.

"I guess I am. Want me to show you something?" He says and gets up to take my hand.

"U-uh sure!" I say and take his hand and he leads me through the garden.

* * *

**That's chapter one! Ok so to clear things up, Bunny and Brick are siblings. Butch and Boomer come from other kingdoms but are very close to Brick and his family. Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup are maids who now work at their place. Also Blade (Bunnys'counterpart) is from a minor kingdom but is also close friends with the rowdy ruffs. Didn't have them all brothers because it seemed unlikely that 3 pairs of triplets would be born as royalty/nobility. Also is you want to be an minor OC for one of the Ppgs roommates just Pm me, first people who ask and tell me who's roommate they want to be will be more likely to be picked (the more detail you put about them will also make me consider you) Anyways thanks for reading and continue to do so! Please review~ **

**(Damn that was an long author note...)**


	2. An exhausting day

**Ello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to chapter 2 of The hearts desire! Anyways I'm getting hardwood floor in my house, yay! But that delays stories, Boo :( I will try my best to post chapter 3 of destined I just got a whole lota writers block for that story. But for now you can enjoy this story! I didn't get enough people to ask for OC's so I just put Blaze as a roommate ;) thanks Lola for the amazing OC!**

**Bunny: Disclaimer!**

**Me: I hate those...**

**Bunny: Disclaimer!**

**Me: Do I have too?**

**Bunny: Takes a deep breath* Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Fine FINE! God sheesh... I don't own anything except plot I guess... Oh and this is a disclaimer for the whole story since I'll probably forget...**

**Bunny: I'll remind you!**

**Me: No thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2: An exhausting day or An horrible/wonderful/mysterious encounter

* * *

Boomer POV

I led the girl whose name was Bubbles through the garden. Why I would led a complete stranger through the garden with me? I don't know. Maybe it was because she was pretty or the way she tilted her head and that bubbly personality of hers. I don't know, all I knew was that I wanted to show her that place. I continued leading her through the garden.

"Uh? Boomer, where are you taking me? She asks and I chuckle.

"Someplace that you would love, don't worry it's not much farther." I say and continue walking. Finally I lift up a fake part of a hedge and we go in. I look at her face to see how she will react once she sees the place. Her first look was one of astonishment, then one of amazement and then an last one of happiness. I laugh at her changing faces and moods.

"Wow, Boomer this place is beautiful!" She says and does a twirl and looks around. It really was. The flowers were specially taken care of by myself and they were everywhere in special, bunches around the place. There was an small pond with some water Lilly's floating in it and a goldfish which I named Glimmer. There was also a small cave but I never went into it because Brick told me it was 'off limits'. I look at Bubbles, she was still taking in the place. She was a maid but she was beautiful, her golden locks and bright smile only enchanted her beauty.

"Boomer?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Bubbles?"

"Why did you bring me her?" She asks. A good question, _why did I bring her here_? She waits intently for my answer. So I do.

"I guess because you looked interesting and having this place all to myself isn't much fun so I decided to share it with you." I finish and she smiles at me brightly.

"Well this place is beautiful!" She says. And I nod.

"So you and I only know of this place or...?"

"Well the other two princes are the only other people who know of this place." I say and then she asks another question.

"So you take care of this place all by yourself?" She says and I nod.

"Yup."

"Wow! You did a great job! This place is beautiful, I don't know how you mange the whole place too!" I smile, then remember about curfew.

"Hey shouldn't you go back to your dorm? It's almost curfew." I say and she sighs.

"Yes, I guess, well can you lead me back?" She asks and I nod.

"Sure."

* * *

Blossom POV

I stare at the doorway. _Brick. Brick Jojo_. Brick Jojo. I was talking to the prince! Our supposed master in such an informal way too! I blush. I hope I didn't say anything wrong... I sigh. Guess I can't do anything now. I look at the book he gave me, The Destiny Stone. I guess I'll read it tonight, it's not like I'm going to sleep anyways...I walk up to the librarian and ask her if I can read the books in my room. She agrees but only if I bring them back in perfect condition. I nod and walk out the door back to my room.

* * *

Butch POV

"Uh, before you go mind telling me the way back?" She says and I laugh. Really? After insulting me, she asks me how to get back? This girl is interesting. I turn and leave with her following behind me. We walk a bit and then finally get back to the maids rooms. A group of maids walk by and they bow when they see me and I wink at them. The girl rolls her eyes. The maids then walk away happily. That reminds me I don't know her name.

"What's your name anyways?" I ask.

"Buttercup" she says. "What's yours?" She asks.

"Prince Butch, but you can just call me Butch, sweety." She rolls her eyes again.

"So what's your room number?" I ask and she scoffs.

"Like i'd tell you what my room number is!" She yells. I smirk.

"You don't need to tell me, I have my own ways to find out and you can just find your room all by yourself." I say knowing that she couldn't refuse.

"Fine. But don't ever come to my room." She says and I smirk in triumph. "It's room 125." She says and a surprised look comes on my face. Room 125.

"Really?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes room 125 are you going to take me or not?" She snaps and I smirk.

"Yeah I will" I say and take her to her room. Once I do I open the door for her allowing her to go in first.

"Wow. Your _such_ a gentleman." She says and I smirk.

"I know I am." I say and go inside the tiny room behind her.

* * *

Bunny POV

I walked down the hall from class to my room. Class was so boring! All we did was learn about the war of The Kingdom of Village. Boring much! I'd rather talk to the new girls. They do seem so fun, and I've never really had a true friend before just ones my father thought were 'fit', and they were quite boring too. I walk past a mirror and back track. I was wearing a simple dark purple dress, not one of my gowns. It had a simple design and look, just how I like it. I never really try to look to good, since I never really had an reason too.

"Yes, bring it to her room." A voice says and I look forward. Down the hall prince Blade was talking to an butler. I walk up to him.

"Hello Blade!" I say and he smiles. _Maybe not until now._

"Hi Bunny. Did you just come from class?" He asks and I nod.

"Yup and it was **_so_** boring!" I say and he chuckles.

"Yea, I bet it was, class is always boring!" He says and I nod.

"Finally someone who understands!" I say and He folds is arm and I take it. We both walk down the hall, talking the whole way.

* * *

Bubbles POV

"Well here's your room." He says and takes my hand and kisses it. I blush a bit and laugh at the gesture.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." He says and I watch him leave. I go into my room and drop onto bed and sigh with happiness. That place was beautiful. And Boomer was so kind and handsome. I can't wait until I can meet him again...I check the clock that hung above the doorway. 9:30. It would lights out at 10:00. I rub my eyes, and yawn.

"I guess I'll go to sleep now". I say and pull the green blanket over my body not wanting to change into my nightgown and fall asleep immediately.

* * *

Blossom POV

I walk to my room and think about the events of today. Meeting prince Brick, princess Bunny talking so informally to him and talking to Cyril. I wonder if Bubbles or Buttercup met any of the princes? Oh well. I'll ask them tomorrow. I open the door to my bedroom and see another maid sitting on the bed humming to herself while reading a book. _She must be my roommate_. The girl had beautiful bright blue hair that fell to her waist, bright brown eyes full with knowledge and her facial features made her look like she came from a noble family, but she probably didn't since she _is_ a maid. She looks up from her book, and finally notices me.

"Well ello there." She says. _Ello?_

"Hello. I'm Blossom. And you are?"

"I'm Blaze! Nice to meet you, you must be my new roommate right?"She says and I nod.

"Yes I am. It's almost curfew right?" I ask and she nods.

"Yea almost but I usually break that rule and just read or something" she says.

"Well I'm not much of a fan of breaking rules, but that's one that I just can't follow." I say and she smiles. "Don't you get caught?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Nope. I have a small lamp that I use, and they don't mind much if you stay up as long as your quite and do your job well In the morning." She says and I smile.

"You like reading?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, reading is just so exciting, not like being a maid the characters in the book have such an exciting life!" She says and I nod in understanding.

"Well are you going to change into your nightgown?" she asks.

"No, not yet after I read my books." I say.

"Well ok then." She says and continues to read. I sit in my bed and also read my books after turning off the lights. After I read all of Alice in Wonderland Blaze goes to sleep after saying goodnight to me. I read the book prince Brick suggested. After a while I get drowsy. I look hard into the darkness and read the clock. It was late, 2:47. I decide not to change and put down my book and go under the covers shutting my eyes and forcing myself to sleep. I braced myself for the night. I really, _really_ didn't want to go to sleep.

* * *

Buttercup POV

I walk into my bedroom with Butch, I mean _prince_ Butch right behind me. Who does this asshole think he is walking into my room without my permission? Oh right he's the _prince_. I was about to yell at him to leave when I see a girl with velvet red hair that reached her hips, large indigo coloured eyes and porcelain skin. She had crazy curves and what Bubbles would call a 'cute button nose' she looked about my age. _I guess she's my roommate_. She looked up once the door closed. Once she saw Butch a smile almost as big as Bubbles grew on her face, _almost_.

"Butch!" She shouted and ran up to him and grabbed his arm and clung to him. A very confused look crossed my face. Who the heck is she to Butch? Hopefully not another 'playmate' of his.

"Hey Rosie." He says and pats her head. Ok maybe not. I guess Butch noticed my confused look cause he introduced the girl.

"Oh right. This is Rosalie. Your roommate I guess since you both have the same room." No duh. The girl looks up at me and smiles.

"Hiya! I'm Rosalie Noelani but you can call me Rosie like Butch!" She says happily.

"Hi, I'm Buttercup, your new roommate." I say introducing myself.

"Well I have to go, it's about time I go back." He says. _Finally_.

"But you'll be back later right?" Rosie says innocently. He nods.

"Yup, I'll probably be visiting you a lot from now on." He says looking at me. Oh great. Rosie smiles brightly and says goodbye to Butch, then he leaves. She then turns to me.

"It's nice to meet you Buttercup!" She says brightly. Guess she's one of those happy go lucky kind of people. Not that I mind to much.

"You to...are you Butch's friend or..?" I say and she stops me.

"No, no! Nothing like that! I am Butch's friend thought! I see him more of as a big brother thought." She says and I smile.

"Nice to know, but how you think of him as a big brother astonishes me." I say and she giggles.

"He's way better than he leads to be!" She says than looks at the clock. It's almost lights out we should be going to sleep." She says and I nod. I am exhausted after that horrible encounter and it'll be great to get some well earned sleep. She changes into her nightgown and I just jump onto the bed without changing since I was very tired and didn't really want to change and then I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bunny POV

Blade drops me off at my room on the second floor and goes to his own room. I smile happily and walk into my room, Clarissa was waiting patiently for me.

"Welcome back princess." She says and bows. I shake my head.

"You needn't be so formal Clar! We're friends right?" I say and she nods hesitantly.

"Y-yes. Um...a package came for you mad- Bunny." She says and I smile.

"Ok thank you! You can go back to your room and rest, just get an guard to guard my door." She nods.

"Anything else?"

"No that will be all." I say and she leaves.

I go to my bed and open the package. It was a small long silver box with an purple ribbon tied on top. I open it up and look inside. There was an blue rose and an note. I pick up the rose and smile then I read the note. It wasn't very long.

_For you._

_From,_

_ Blade_

I laugh then put the rose in a vase along with a few other flowers. I centre it so it's in the middle. I then change into my nightgown and go into bed. I think about the rose Blade gave me, _why did he give me a rose?_ I think and then go to sleep.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Thump, thump, thump. I wake up hearing footsteps. _Who, who could that be? _I ask myself scared. I then force myself to get up and ask this question out loud.

"Who, who's there?" I say. And the sound stops. And starts coming toward me.

"Who are you?" the voice asks._ Well at least it's not a ghost, I think. _I gulp. Then laugh nervously.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I say. The ghost, or who I thought was an ghost turned on the small lamp on the dresser. It was an tall girl with dark purple cropped hair stopping right below her chin if not higher. Her eyes were the same purple colour as Bunny's but way darker. Her facial features made her look calm and collected which she seemed like too.

"Oh. I didn't know the new maids were arriving today." She says.

"Um...how did you get inside the room?" I ask and thankfully she responds.

"Window." She says and goes to her bed and hides under the covers facing away from me, without even introducing herself.

"Is it okay if I ask why?" I ask and she doesn't respond. _I take that as an no._

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I ask.

"Fiona." She says and goes to sleep. I turn off the light and go to sleep too, with many questions that I don't have the answers to yet.

* * *

**I guess this chapter was also more of an introduction since it didn't havea lot of excitement or any drama but I assure you that the next chapter will be more exciting! Now why doesn't Blossom want to go to sleep? Why did Fiona return to her room in the middle of the night and through a window? Why did Blade give Bunny a rose? And why is Buttercup always tortured by Butch?**

**Review~**


	3. Twins? Or someones coming?

**Hi. So I've been pretty busy with badminton and real life. Yes I have a life. Luckily for you badminton's over and my house has finally been finished so I can probably update faster! Ok I'm just gonna let you read now.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Twins? Or someones coming?_

* * *

Blaze POV

I wake up, an hour before 'class' starts. I shower, get ready and change into my horrid maid outfit and start to leave with 15 minutes left. Then I remember about my new roommate! _I think her name was Blossom._ I look toward her bed, she was still sleeping. Funny I thought she was the always on time kind of person. I walk up to her bed, to wake her up when I notice her face. Her hair was a mess, she was sweating horribly and had a pained expression on her face. I froze._ What do I do? Should I wake her up or will that make her worse? Is she sick, having a nightmare?_

"N, no" I look back at Blossom, she was saying something.

"Please no. No, NO!" Blossom wakes up, and sits up quickly. Making me fall on my butt.

"Ouch..." Blossom pants a bit and then looks at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry Blaze! Um are you alright?" She asks and I nod my head and get up.

"Yea. But are you..?" I ask her and she looks at me tired.

"So you saw me huh..." She says trailing off. I nod my head again.

"Were you having an nightmare or something?" I ask and she looks at me again.

"Yeah...a nightmare that's all." I say nothing thinking that it's probably something she doesn't want to talk about.

"Well hurry up and get ready we have classes." I say and she nods and gets out of bed.

10 minutes later...

"Ready?" I ask and she smiles.

"Yes." I nod and we both leave.

* * *

Rosalie POV

I wake up and get ready, putting on my maid outfit and start brushing my delicate red hair. When I'm done I go back to my room. If you didn't know there's a really big bathroom that all the maids get ready in. But it's never to crowded since we all work at different times. I look to see if my new roommate Buttercup was awake! But she wasn't, so I decided to wake her up! I jump onto her bed and shake her awake.

"Buttercup! Time to get up!" I shout and she groans.

"Five more minutes..." She says and I shake my head.

"Nope, wakey up time is now!" I say and pull her covers off.

"No one ever let's me sleep!" She wines and I laugh And put the blanket back into place.

"Well we have maid classes so get ready I say and start pushing her to the closet.

"Maid classes? Seriously! Like I don't already know how to clean, I mean it's already my stupid job!" I laugh. Then she says something I didn't want her to bring up.

"Hey what's that on your hand?" I stop walking and look at her.

"W-what?" I ask and she repeats what she had said.

"You know the thing on your hand, on the palm." She says and grabs my hand and looks at it. I freeze.

"Is this a burn mark?" She asks and I pull my hand away from her grasp.

"Y-yeah." I say. I never like it when this topic comes up.

"Hey, don't worry, you can tell me." She says and I nod.

"ok." I say.

"So why do you have that burn mark? Cause it doesn't seem to be a minor thing, with the away you reacted." I answer her question.

"Well...when I first started working here, some maid got jealous of me and spilled burning water on my me. But they could only get my hand." I say and she nods.

"Jealous why?"

"Well you know how I'm close to Butch right? Well I guess she got jealous because of that." I say and she crosses her hands and shakes her head.

"The nerve of some people! How could someone do that because of being close to that thing! Well hopefully your fine now I guess." She says and I nod.

"Yea...Um you won't leave me because of knowing that right?" I ask quietly And she laughs.

"What? Are you crazy? For a little thing like that? Not at all, if the person who did that to you were still here I would do horribly mean things to them to avenge you." I smile.

"Yea that was silly of me. But the person is still here." I say and Buttercup looks up at me.

"What really?! didn't they kick them out?" I shake my head.

"They were but someone gave them another chance, but they're not allowed near me." I say and she grunts. And starts changing into a...butler uniform?

"Weird. Well let's go I guess." She says and starts to leave. I nod, still confused why she would wear that. _Oh well._

* * *

Bubbles POV

I wake up to the happy, loud chirping of some birds. I check the clock And see that there's only a few more minutes until I'm supposed to leave! I get up and run to get ready. After I'm done I look over to see that Fiona left without me. How rude! I run out of my room and spot Buttercup and an pretty velvet red haired girl walking together. I walk up to them.

"Hey Buttercup!" I say and she turns around an smiles. I notice that she's wearing a butler uniform, but don't question it since I know her ways.

"Hey Bubbs! What's up?" She says and I giggle.

"Oh just getting late because my roommate left without me." I say unhappily. She frowns.

"Got a gas roommate huh? Oh right. This is my roommate Rosie, I mean Rosalie." She says and gestures to the girl next to her. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"So where are we going?" I ask and they tell me about the lesson.

"Sounds like fun!" I say and Buttercup scoffs.

"yeah right. She says and we continue walking, Rosalie leading.

"so, your roommate who is she?" She asks and I frown.

"Actually I have no idea! She said her name was Fiona and that's all!" I say and Rosalie frowns too.

"Fiona huh? She quite mysterious isn't she? She talks to no one and finishes her job really early for some reason. Some people say they've seen her wandering the halls at night or that she goes out at night!" And I nod, _well the last one is true_. We walk past the garden and I stop getting a strange look from Buttercup.

"Why'd you stop?" She asks and I answer.

"Um...I'll get there myself you guys go ahead." I say and Buttercup nods.

"Um.. Sure but hurry up we only got like 5 minutes." I nod and they leave after telling me the directions. I walk throughout the garden trying to find the spot Boomer showed me. Well not the spot but _him_. i finally find the fake spot and go in. Sadly Boomer wasn't there. I walk around, then settle next to the pond. I see the goldfish which I think was named Glimmer? And talk to him.

"Have you seen Boomer?" I ask and he just swims around in reply.

"I guess not..." I stand up and go back, sighing along the way. I just wanted to see him before my first day, you know for good luck. Maybe I'll see him later hopefully. I think and run to class.

* * *

Bunny POV

I woke up sill in an daze. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and get out of bed. I yawn quietly and head to the bathroom to get ready. I shower, brush my hair and get ready. Then I think about the flower Blade gave me. _I should water it. _Someoneknockslightly on the door.

"May I come in Ma'm." Clarrisa calls from behind the door.

"Yes" I say and unlock the door and let her in. She get me ready. She helps me change into my dress. It was a light purple with small fake roses on it. It had criss cross ribbons on it which made me list this dress as one of my favorited made by my favorite designer, Bianca. She does my hair into a simple pony and puts a rose into.

"I'm done."

"Good, thank you Clarrisa." I away and get up.

"Well would you like to come to breakfast with me?" I ask and she shakes her head rapidly.

"No thank you!" She says and leaves. _I wonder why she never comes to any maid public place with me? _I ponder_. _Well never mind. I leave for writing class and then after that too breakfast. Right after I watered the flower.

* * *

Blossom POV

Me and Blaze get to class at the same time as my sisters. Bubbles running behind Buttercup. I smile as them as we walk up to each other.

"Hey, Bloss." Buttercup says.

"Hi." I say and Bubbles looks up at me worried.

"What's wrong Blossom, you look...tired." She says and I frown.

"Oh nothing, just an nightmare." I say and she nods.

"Don't you just hate them?" Bubbles says smiling. And I nod. We all introduce ourselves to each other. I learn that the red head next to Buttercup was named Rosalie. We all walk into the room together? Once were all inside, they were greeted with a cold hard glare from Mrs. Morgan.

"3 minutes late, I expect better from you girls." She says, her hands crossed tapping a finger lightly but impatiently on her arm. We nodded sheepishly and then went to our seats.

"Now that your all here, this is what we'll do." Mrs. Morgan said impatiently . She made us all practice our cleaning, being quite rash to us since we were late. (Somehow she didn't notice Buttercup was wearing a butler uniform.) Then we practiced our table manors and just simple manors for some reason. Somehow a fly got into the room and was buzzing around her. Making her in even worse mood.

"Stop it you Stupid fly!" She yelled and raised her hand in an slap like manner to swat the fly away. For some reason, Bubbles flinched and covered her face, looking simply terrified. I raised an eyebrow at her. She just simply laughed nervously in response. I didn't question her any more since we were in class and continued listening to when the fly left._ I'll ask Bubbles why she did that later_.

After a few more lessons she was finally satisfied and let us go to breakfast. I sighed tired even after just waking up, kind of. We all walked to the breakfast hall together, laughing and talking along the way. Once we got there we met Bunny and Buttercup dived for the food table, making us all laugh. The food was delicious! There were many different foods, drinks and it tasted simply _divine_. I ate two servings and then finally left to work.

* * *

Buttercup POV

I just _loved_ the food! It was just so good! I ate like 5 servings! But had to stop since the cooks got angry. Blossom had already left because of her_ Moto of perfection_. I talked a bit with Bunny about how much I hate my job and other small topics with the others. After awhile I left too, somehow finding my way to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was what I presume the ballroom, actually I was pretty sure it was the Ballroom. It was **Gigantic**. Well everything was huge in this place but this room was gigantic. There was two elegant staircases leading to a stage or just someplace to talk to everyone. Behind that there were a few doors. The floor was an stunning white marble colour, but needing mopping, well that's what I was here for...

I started mopping around slowly and without effort. I hated anything to do with cleaning, and it was in my misfortune to be raised as a maid. After awhile I started actually cleaning, finishing cleaning a quarter of the ballroom. I spotted an servant and another guy together near the entrance, which was two large fancy doors, mind you.

"Yes I will place the order for purple lilies, prince Butch. " the servant said and left.

Butch. That's just great. I must be born with bad luck. I sigh and put my hair in a low pony. And start quietly walking away,hoping that prince stupid won't see me. But like I said, I must be born with bad luck, and he saw me.

"Who is it?" He asks and I reply quietly hoping he'll ignore me.

"Um..just an plain old butler that's all..." I say and start walking away faster.

"Really...you look a lot like someone I know..." He says and walks up behind me putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinch.

"Turn around." He says and I oblige.

"Buttercup? No,wait but aren't you a girl?" He says and I look at him like he's an idiot. _No duh you asshole! I am a girl, not some fricken boy_! But I play along anyway, wanting to see where this would go.

"Buttercup...you must mean my twin sister, I'm...Bruce her twin brother." I say making up a lie.

"Whoa really! She never told me she had a twin brother, and one that looks so much like her!" He says. _Well no duh! I am a her!_ I shake my head inwardly_. How stupid can this guy really be?_

"Well yeah she doesn't trust people that easily and I guess I just happened to look exactly like a her by bad luck I guess..." I say and he smiles.

"Well I should be leaving. Bricks probably gonna be mad at me if I'm late, we'll talk later." He says and leaves. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Well shit! This will be interesting...

* * *

Bubbles POV

I left the dining hall a little bit after Buttercup. I talked with Bunny and Rosalie a bit too. All I ate was some fancy toast, orange juice, something that looked and tasted delicious (but I didn't know the name of it) and a small piece of cake for dessert. I didn't want to gain weight. Unlike Buttercup, I didn't have an magic hole in my stomach where the food she eats just disappears. She probably could eat all the cakes she wanted and wouldn't gain a pound! The cake was really good thought! It was light and delicious, when you ate it, it melted in your mouth. Blaze ate like 6 pieces of cake in total, I guess she has a sweet tooth. I laugh at the thought of those two and there sweet tooth's as I walked. My job was too sweep the floor of a small hallway, all by myself. Thought that was just fine by me, I liked cleaning. It made me feel like a princess, you know _Cinderella_. How her evil step mother and step sisters made her clean day and night until her fairy godmother came and whisked her away to the ball. Hopefully something like that will happen to me one day. I grabbed a broom from the closet and started sweeping. Closing my eyes and humming a song. This usually calmed me down, but now I was just doing this as a way to past time. As I sweep the floor, I thought about my life. About Blossom and Buttercup. My new friends Bunny, Blaze and Rosalie. About my mysterious roommate Fiona. And about Boomer. He was just so kind, cheerful and handsome. Suddenly I tripped! I opened my eyes and spread out my arms, trying to save my fall. But instead I was caught, by someone. A sharp pain goes through my back. Oh no.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice says and I look up at my saviour. Boomer.

"yes, thank you." I say, a blush forming on my face. He laughs.

"Maybe you should clean with your eyes open next time." He says and I laugh too.

"Yea, I guess." I say, trying to smile. The pain on my back slowly going away. A few seconds of silence go by. Then I think of something to say.

"Where ya going?" I ask and he smiles.

"Bricks father, Mojoran Mojo Jojo, wanted to meet me us." He says.

"And by us you mean..."

"Me and the princes" he says putting a hand behind his head.

"Then you must be an important friend!" I say cheerfully. He smilies nervously for some reason.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Well I'll see you later, Bubbles." He says and walks off. My eyes never left his back as he walked off.

* * *

Blossom POV

I walked though the giant halls of the Jojo mansion. Took a right, straight, left, straight and another left and then got to my work area. It was a small room with a shaded window, there was some light pouring through it. A small table and chair on one side and a bookcase at the other side of the room. My job was to dust the bookcase and just clean the room. I swipe a finger on the small round table. A bunch of dust collected on my finger, I frowned in distaste.

"Might as well get cleaning."

* * *

Brick POV

I walked to my fathers office, thinking of why he called me, Butch and Boomer. Obviously it was something of importance since he didn't call Blade too. He doesn't like Blade much because he's from a small kingdom in the West. Its probably for a military attack or something, what else could it be? I continue walking until my eyes catch the attention of something. It was a girl. She had bright carrot coloured hair, a bit lighter than mine.I remembered her from somewhere...The library. So she was a maid, figures. She looked quite...nice in the shower of light coming from the window. She stumbles a bit trying to dust the top of the bookcase and then notices me.

"Hello. Prince Brick." She says and curtsies.

"Hello." I say, and decide to talk to her since I was already caught staring.

"Did you read the book?" I ask and she nods after a few seconds, probably not expecting me to continue the conversation.

"Hmm, yes but only half, it was quite good, actually. The storyline and characters were very interesting." She says.

"Hm, good to know. Well you can continue with your job. I have something important to do." I say and leave.

* * *

Blossom POV

Prince Brick leaves, I him watch idly. After he leaves I let out a breath of relief and displeasure. Luckily, I didn't mess up or do something wrong in front of him. But he saw me working, as a maid. I stand there thinking of what to do. I didn't really want to work anymore, I still had a lot of time, and prince Brick looked like he was in a hurry. I wonder why?

I decided on following him. I know that it's unladylike and wrong, but I had to stay informed on the latest news and maid gossip just didn't cut it. I followed him down the hall, he wasn't in sight, but the hall was one way so there was no other way he could have gone. I continue walking until I see prince Boomer? I think, blond winged style hair, blue eyed and wearing expansive clothes, exactly what the other maids described him as. Excluding the handsome and childlike innocent beauty comments. He was entering a room. I pretended to clean so I wouldn't catch his attention. He went inside the room and I listened To their conversation.

"Where is he?" A scruffy kind of voice says.

"Well you know Butch, he's _always_ late." A light boyish voice says.

"That idiot can't even come on time can he?" Who I think prince Brick says.

After a minute prince Butch comes walking into the room, and I continue to listen.

"Finally."

"Got lost." A ruff low voice says, most likely prince Butch.

"Sure..."

"Well boys to get to the matter on hand. Three people will be coming to this mansion in a few days and I expect you to be on your best behaviour while I'm gone to do some royal duties. I Mojoran Jojo, can't let you mess this up, since it could break an important alluance that we have made. Your parents, Butch and Boomer also expect the best from you." Mojoran says. _Someones coming? I wonder who?_

"We're not children we can handle _**them**_." Prince Brick says.

"Urg...so they're coming..." prince Butch says In an revolting tone.

"Don't worry, we can handle them after they are-" Boomer says and Butch stops him.

"Don't say it." He says and a small silence passes. Since I couldn't see what they were doing, I assumed that theit conversation was almost over, so left quickly. Luckily I was right and they came out a few seconds later. _I wonder who's coming? _Since they sound so important to King Mojo.

* * *

**Well did you like it? Why is Butch so stupid? Why did Bubbles feel a sharp pain on her back? Does Blossom have nightmares or is it something else? And who's coming to the Jojo mansion? Also something random, I LOVE the new cartoon Bee and Puppycat! It's so good and mysterious! If you haven't watched it you should, like, totally, watch it! Lol. **

**Review~**


	4. A little tale or She bit him

**Hi. ****Sorry that I didn't update sooner, it's been a hectic week. So in return for my delay, I am going to post 2 one shots, just for you guys! And the fact that they've been in my head so long****. Anyways enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys or most of the characters in this story. I don't really own a lot. **_

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Little Tale or She bit him._

* * *

Blossom POV

"I hate cleaning." My green clad sister stated. All three of us were sitting in Bubbles room (Since her roommate rarely was in) talking about the days events and so on. We laughed and chatted, taking in the moment that, we rarely had together. Yes, we were sisters but before this we each worked at separate places and we hadn't talked together like this in _**ages**_.

"Well I love cleaning! After all it made me meet _him." _Bubbles says, perking my interest. I wasn't a girly girl, no not in any way, but anything that consisted of my sisters and a Boy, I had to know. After all I was the oldest, I had to take care of my sisters, it was my duty.

Bubbles started telling us of her '_faithful_' encounter with Prince Charming. How he met her in the garden and to a 'secret special' place(Thought she wouldn't tell us where). And some other things concerning him. "And he didn't even care that I was a maid!" She say enthusiastically.

Buttercup rolls her eyes at Bubbles and I smile, genuinely happy for her. "So...is he a noble, someone of importance or..?" I ask getting to the important part of the discussion. Buttercup once again rolls her eyes and Bubbles does also but in a teasing manner.

"Truthfully saying, I don't know. But he seems to be someone of importance since he wears such fancy and expensive looking clothes! He also said he was one of the princes friends, but I don't know." She states to me. I shake my head at her. Not that I mind that he would be from a higher 'caste' from us, since that would be relatively good. But he seemed to be a bit...to far.

"Not that I mind Bubbles, but he seems...a bit too perfect. A bit too far to reach for." I say trying not to break her feelings. It was a long time since Bubbles had a crush on someone, so I wanted to let her off easily.

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently. _This will be harder than I thought. _

"His social rank is just to high, Bubbles. I know you like him but what if he doesn't really like you? I don't want you to feel crushed after this." I say as nicely as I can. Bubbles pouts at me sadly.

"Boomer doesn't think of me like that!" She yells at me. _Boomer, as in prince Boomer? No, no I must be wrong, Bubbles must mean someone else. _I thought to myself. After all Bubbles must already know who all the princes are, after all she tends to know stuff like that.

"He's much more kind." She says dreamily. " Plus he thinks of me as a friend right now not as, as a play thing!" She says madly, I guess I can't blame her. "And not all people of higher status are like that." She says. I look at Buttercup, she had been quite ever since we started talking about 'status'.

Something must have really 'ticked' her off. Because she was sitting crossed legged with her hands folded in front of her chest. Her face was scrunched up in disgust and anger, and was that a hint of sorrow? For some reason, she didn't seem to like the topic at hand. "But most are." She says silently, almost not audible ,if you weren't paying attention, you would miss it.

Thinking that a argument would once again break out again, I change the topic. "So Bubbles, why did you hide from Ms. Morgan when she was trying to get the fly out of her face?" I ask curious of what the answer could be. Buttercup assuming she got over her anger commented on my question.

"That's Ms. Stella Morgan to you!" She says earning a laugh from us. "So really why did you hide?" I ask, she frowns and starts doing a fidgety Movement with both her fingers.

Avoiding contact she says "I was scared." She says. "Scared of what?" Buttercup asks. "I was scared that she would hurt me." She says, making me even more confused. Why would she be scared for that reason?

"And why would she hit you?" I ask. "I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking right." She says, continuing to play with her fingers. Suddenly like she remembered something she touches her back.

Still confused, I don't pester her about this. After all what use is it to ask her about something she obviously doesn't want to talk about, _and_ _anyways we all have secrets._ I think about today and how I heard a out the people who we're coming today. _Who are they? Why do they seem to be important people?_

I debate on whether to tell my sisters this information. _Probably not_. On one side this is important and exciting news, but on the other they would find out that I was eavesdropping...

I decide not to tell them, then Buttercup jumps off the bed and lands on her feet in an happy/excited pose. I put a questioning look on my face. "Come on! It's dinner time!" She yells and pulls us to the door. I playfully roll my eyes and follow her out, Bubbles giggling behind us.

* * *

Buttercup POV

_Where the fuck am I? _I was following my sisters back to our dorm and somehow I suddenly ended up getting separated from my sisters. _Why me? Why am I cursed to get lost?_ I was in some dark, dusty hallway. It looked like no one had come in here for a long time. It had an ancient, secret felling to it, like I shouldn't be in here. There were no maids anywhere and it was completely silent. I look around for an door of some sort, but there wasn't any so I kept walking. While I was walking I saw some photos. It looked like the Mojo family line. There were some old looking guys and then recent looking photos. There was one of who I guess was of king Mojoran, since there was a name plate stating that underneath the photo. Next to it was a family photo. There was the king, princess Bunny and her brother prince Brick. There was also the queen. She had long red hair and purple eyes. There was a bright smile on her face and she looked very happy. I read the plate _'The Jojo family. Left Prince Brick, centre King Mojoran, centre Princess Bunny, right Queen Elsa Jojo (Decreased).'_ She had died. Bunny didn't tell us that. Well I guess she wouldn't anyways... I throw the thought out of my mind and continue looking at the photos. There was one of a defiant looking boy. He was standing rigid with a look of displeasure on his face. Probably forced to take the picture. He had the most weirdest red eyes! Not to be mean, after all my sister does have pink eyes but I'd never seen anyone with such dark crimson red eyes! Silver, pink, purple, orange ,Yeah but not red. I look at it a bit, but am then disturbed by a voice.

"Buttercup, what are you doing here?" Butch asks. Just my luck.

"Nothing just looking at the pictures." I respond.

"Well duh. But what are you doing _**here**_?" he asks and I stay silent.

"Knowing you, your probably lost right?" He says and I look at him confused.

"How did you know?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Well you were lost when I first met you..." I blush at my stupidity.

"Well yea, whatever I am alright?" I say crossing my arms.

"You shouldn't be here." He says bluntly. I look at him questionably.

"And why not?"

"This place is off limits, Brick would be pissed if he saw you here." He says.

"Well screw him."

"He's a Brick you can't screw him in place." He says and I laugh at his stupid, totally not funny joke for some reason.

"True."

"Well you should leave soon. You don't want Brick to find you here." He says and I nod.

"Yes your highness I will." I say and curtsy. He laughs and I leave smiling. After walking away a few feet I think. _When did I get so friendly with him? _

* * *

Blossom POV

"I can't believe we lost Her! And she was right behind us too!" I say to Bubbles as we walk back to our rooms. Somehow because of my sisters horrible sense of direction she got lost! And what I'm surprised of most is that she was right behind us, how could she get lost? I hold my head in frustration. How are we going to find her now?

"I don't know Blossom but she'll turn up, she always somehow finds her way back." Bubbles says reassuring me. Hopefully she will find her way back.

"Fine, but she better be back soon! Really I can't believe that girl!"

* * *

Blade POV

I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. I was lying down on a couch with one foot dangling on the side of the couch. Not princely, I know but who cares? As I think of Bunny. _She still doesn't get it? Why does she make it so hard for me? I love her. Yet she doesn't realize that! If it weren't for her stu- I mean, protective father I would have already proposed!_ I sigh.

"Hey Blade whats wrong?" My eyes shoot open and I stare into beautiful, shining purple eyes. I blush.

"Uhh, nothing, nothing at all!" I say sitting up fumbling with buttons of my shirt trying to put them back together. Bunny giggles and sits down beside me.

"Here let me help you." She says and does my buttons for me. I blush brighter and look down on her. _Does she not think of this situation as weird? _

"There done!" She says and pulls her hands away from me. Making me long for her to touch me again.

"Shouldn't you be in your room or something, your father-"

"He's leaving today! Something with military or something. So now I can talk with you without father being mad or knowing!" She says happily. I laugh. _Yes! Score one for Blade!_

"Well that's great, no awesome! Now if you don't mind...do you want to go on a date with me?" I ask nervously.

"Sure Blade, I'd love to!" She says and smiles. "So where and when?"

"Tommorow or the day after, I'll take you somewhere but I haven't decided yet, I'll just meet you then and tell you all right?" I say and she nods eagerly.

"Ok! We'll meet then! See you later Blade!" She says and leaves. I do a fist pump in the air and once again lie down on the couch. _She probably doesn't realize I mean this as a date,date. Well whatever I'll make her realize that I love her and make her love me back, somehow._

* * *

Buttercup POV

_Why did I walk away?_ I was yet again lost. After walking away from Butch, I remembered that I had no idea where I was. "I'm so stupid sometimes." I say out loud leaning on a wall. Out of nowhere I hear a click sound and I start to fall back.

"Ouch!" I yell rubbing my back side. I get up and look around. I see that the wall I was leaning on opened up into some kind of secret library. _Well that explains why this place is off limits._ The library was small in size and all there was,was some bookcases, nothing else. I walk up to one bookcase and read the titles.

The Great War, The South sabatoge, A little tale, John.U. The books were important it seemed. There were journals and other types of information type books. I pick up the A Little Tale book, because it seemed interesting and then am about to take out the book titled John.U (a weird feeling stirred inside me when I read that name) when someone says something.

"Who are you?" Someone questions. I quickly take the book and Urg, hide it in my dress. I turn around and stand to face the person who was behind me. The person now in front of me had long red hair in a pony tail and had this irritated/mad look on his face. I instantly recognize him as Prince Brick, because of his weird red eyes. Again not trying to be mean.

"I said who are you?" He asks again and I just stand there stunned, not knowing what to say. He walks up to me and I back up to the bookcase, he was inches away from me. I decide to say something, if anything. "Buttercup". I say. What? What else was I supposed to say? Hi I'm Buttercup, a maid who got lost and somehow ended up in a secret library? Hell no!

He stands and looks like he's thinking of something. He probably heard my name from Butch. "I'm um, I guess you could say a friend of Prince Butch?" I say hoping he'll let me off. "So your that weird girl who Butch's been talking about lately." he states. Weird!? How rude!

"Who do you think you are calling me weird!?" I say, for some reason extremely mad. "Well **I** am the soon to be king of this land, for your information." He says and starts raising his hand. Thinking that he was going to hurt me I bit him, _**hard**_. "What the Fuck!" He yells clenching his hand. "Why did you do that!?" He asks and I shrink down a size. _What the fuck did I just do_? "I uh, _thought you were going to hit me_?" I say nervously.

"Well you thought wrong. I was just trying to swat away that annoying fly." He states pointing to a fly that was resting on a bookcase. _What with this place and flys?_ "Um sorry?" I say, truly sorry for my actions. He rolls his eyes. "You don't seem to be of any threat or importance to me, so I guess I will spare you. That and the fact that, you already know of this place." He says and starts leading me to the exit. Rude.

"I'll take you to as far as the main hall, but you must never step out of place **ever** again, **is that clear? **I nod meekly. Man was Butch right when he said Brick would be pissed. "Oh and if you ever tell anyone of this place, let's just say things won't end well for you." I gulp and then follow him back, still carrying the book Without his knowledge.

* * *

Blossom POV

Buttercup returns clenching a book in her hands. Oh was she going to get it. "Buttercup!" I bark at her. "Where were you!? How could you-" "Shut your yapping, girl!" She yells at me "if you think your going to get away with this-" "I said shut up! Sheesh and they say I have a hot temper. Come look at this." She says sitting down on Bubbles' bed and showing the book she held.

"Oh! What's this!" bubbles says jumping down beside her. I reluctantly join them. "It's called A Little Tale." She says and opens the book. "You want to read it, Leader girl?" She asks an I nod switching spots with her. Then I started to read.

_Once apon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom. _( There was a picture if a castle)_ That kingdom was ruled by a wonderful king and queen. They also had a daughter. One day that kingdom was betrayed and attacked! "Oh no!" _Bubbles squeals._ The king and Queen fought bravely, but lost. The king was killed and the Queen slain. No one knows what happened to they're daughter. _I quickly flip the page, and then everything goes dark.

* * *

**I may or may not post the next chapter tomorrow. But knowing me it's probably a may not. I guess because of the long delay you can decide where Blade takes Bunny or whatever. Well anyways did ya enjoy it? Well you should have. -Look a dot**

**Please Review~**

** I mean it.**


	5. The infirmary or the evil little daemon

**Hey hey hey! Another chapter! I have a poll so review on it...**

**Bunny: Where are me and Blade going for our date!**

**Me: Dunno yet. Now assistant give cookies to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed!**

**Bunny:Ok! I hope it's somewhere fun!**

**Me:I hope it's not. Thanks for reviewing guys! Your reviews are what make me write the story, without them I'd probably update like every month...**

**Bunny:*Throws a stuffed toy at me. Well I hope it is!**

**Bubbles:Octi! *Runs , pushes Buttercup out of the way and grabs Octi before he falls.**

**Buttercup:Hey! **

**Me: :3 Ok, I'm going to get myself a slupee.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The infirmary or the evil little daemon._

* * *

Bubbles POV

Blossom flips to the next page and then faints. Or that's what I think happened to her! "Blossom! Blossom!" I yell trying to shake her awake. "Come on get up girl! What happened!" Buttercup yells frantic. She was sometimes overprotective of us, after viewing herself as the strongest, she thinks she's responsible if something happens to Blossom, or me.

I look back at the book that Blossom dropped when she fainted. You could she a bit of the books last page, I think there was some lady on it but I didn't care Blossom was hurt! Just then someone opens the door, Fiona. _Well at least she used the door this time..._

"Um...what happened?" She asks. "What happened! WHAT HAPPENED MY SISTER IS UNCONSCIOUS AND MAY BE EXTREMELY HURT AND YOUR ASKING WHAT HAPPENED!" I shout at her. She looks at me astonished, well her and Buttercup. Well what? I was really worried alright?

"What should we do?" Buttercup asks, recovering from my random outburst. "Umm... Should I help?" Fiona asks us, nervously. "Can you help her?" I ask innocently and she nods. Fiona comes up and leans down to Blossom. She checks her pulse, " Her heart rate seems normal, just a bit fast. She seems to have fainted, don't worry she doesn't seem to be hurt just...unconscious." She says, relief and happiness over fill me and I'm returned to my former happy self.

"So she'll be alright?" Buttercup asks and Fiona nods again causing Buttercup to sigh in relief. "Hey... I heard crazy screaming and...am I here at the wrong time?" Blaze stands leaning through the door looking at us with a puzzled expression. Buttercup shakes her head and Blaze walks in. "Well what happened?"

We explain to her what happened and to Rosalie who also just walked in. "Is she ok!" Rosalie asks worried, I smile at her. "Yes, she'll be fine, but what do we do now?" I ask and Fiona replies. "Take her to the infirmary. let the nurses take care of her." Blaze nods her head in agreement. Buttercup puts Blossom on her back, Rosalie leads then to the infirmary and Blaze follows behind (this way they won't get lost). I follow behind but stop at the doorway and look back. "Fiona...Thank you..." I say and follow behind my friends. Fiona smiles.

* * *

Brick POV

I sit in the infirmary thinking about the days past events.

_3 hours earlier..._

_"Well father are you leaving today?" Brick asks his father who returns his question with a glare. "Well what does it look like? Of course I am leaving today!" He shouts at his oldest child. __Brick winces, and Butch just looks at his friend with sympathy. Mojoran Jojo was not the best or kindest father, only showing affection to his younger daughter Bunny._

_"Well Brick, my child. I need you to keep this place in order! That means you will have twice the work without, I Mojoran Jojo around!" King Mojo once again circles his sentence around I, ever since his dear wife died he's been doing this once again. Brick nods. "That means you need help, after all you are not keep at kingly capacity as I am at this work, so you will need a personal maid." Brick growls in frustration. A personal maid he certainly did not need one!_

_"Well I shall be leaving, there is military work at the west. Remember to take good care of your...guests." King Mojoran steps into his carriage. "Wait!" King Mojo looks at his sons friend, Boomer Wright. Boomer composes his posture once again. "If I may ask. When will they be coming?" "In a day or two, now that you mention it, I will send a messenger to tell them to come sooner." And with that he leaves. The boys watch the king descend into the distance. Once he leaves Brick smacks Boomer in the forehead._

_"You idiot." He groans. "What?" "You evil little daemon! Now they'll be here sooner, just thinking about them sends horrible shivers down my spine." Butch says wrapping his hands around his self. "Well let's go, it's already past dinner and it's getting cold out here." Brick states. "Well see ya guys later~" Butch says walking away toward the secret hallway entry. "Stop using that hallway as a shortcut Butch!" Brick shouts fast walking behind Butch._

That's where I met that weird girl...who bit me. I look at my hand, you could see where she bit, because of the blood. I can't believe I just let her off after she bit me! Well Butch does seem to have some sort of interest in her. She seems to be the robust type. And maybe, just maybe she can put that idiot in his place.

"Will she be alright doctor?" A girl asks beside my bed. A random nurse winks at me, which makes me gag. We have to get new nurses. A few other nurses were looking and gossiping about me, I glare them away so I can listen to their conversation.

"she also seems to have had an sudden shock, did something happen?" A silence goes by. "Uh...no." "Well alright, just let her rest she will be fine by tomorrow. You girls should also go to bed it's getting very late". "...Well alright". A girl who I recognize as the one who bit me says. "Bye, Blossom." A group of girls leave the room and it's quiet.

"Um, Prince Brick, your majesty." My attention is redirected to a nurse in front of me. "What is it?" I ask annoyed. "Well, um, it's almost lights out. So um will you be fine here?" I wave her off. "Yes,yes now leave me be, I leave when I need to." With that she curtsies and leaves, leaving the lights on for the patients.

Curious I move the curtains to see just who this 'Blossom' person is. It was that maid that I keep meeting. I pick up her injury file and read it.

Blossom-(occupation:maid)

Seems to have had fainted in her room, from some sort of shock. 

Recovery- Will recover with some rest.

After that all, it said was stuff about heart rate and other things that I was uninterested about. I look over to Blossom she seemed to be having a very bad dream. I go over to her to move a strand of hair out of her face (I have no idea why) when she wakes up.

My dark red eyes look into into light pink eyes. "Prince Brick?" She says and I move back. "Um...yes?" I say and fake a cough. "Um, where am I?" She says sitting up and looking around. "Your in the infirmary." I say and she looks at my me confused and then realization trickles her face.

"Oh...I fainted didn't I?" She says and looks down, I take this as an opportunity to ask why. Come on, no one faints for no reason. "My I ask if you know why?" I ask and she looks up at me. ('~')** -(Blossoms face).** "Well...I guess I can tell you..." I wait patiently for her answer.

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened but I do know that when I fainted, I saw all red." Now it was my turn to be puzzled. _Red? What does that mean?_ "I mean" she starts. _Can she read my mind? _"That I was reading a book and when I got to the last page, there was a picture of a woman. When I saw the picture, everything just turned red, then black out of nowhere!"

Thats puzzling..."Did you see the woman before?" I ask and she nods and shakes her head. "Well I don't think I know her, but _somehow, someway_ my mind keeps telling me that, that I **knew** her from somewhere and that she **meant** something to me in someway." She says fidgeting with her hands.

Now that's something interesting... Blossom looks exhausted, yet still appealing. _What are you thinking Brick, stay focused._ "You should probably get some rest..." I say and she nods. "Well I'd love to but I just can't seem to sleep without reading a book" she says.

"Well...I'm going to be here for some time, do you want me to read something for you..?" I ask unsure of myself. A warm smile fills her face and she nods at my happily. "I'd love that." I grab a book from a nearby bookshelf, placed by myself. (_I would end up here a lot because of Butch and Blades stupidity.) _And start to read. As I read I think;_Well I've found my new maid..._

* * *

**Lol love it or hate it? Thanks for reading this story! I can't believe I got this chapter out in like two days! Thought it's is the shortest chapter so far...oh well. After I finish writing _Destined _I have a few stories I'd like to write so I want you yo pick which one! Next chapter I should put an description of each one so you can pick. So as always vote on my poll! (^.^)**

** Please Review~**

**Because it makes me happy and gets you more chapters shoots a win-win!**


	6. They're coming

**Hi, hi hi!This would have been out earlier but I was on a wifi less vacation...and I didn't feel like editing...Chapter 6 huh? Well the story's not over yet! **

**NOTICE: READ THE BOTTOM AND CHOOSE TWO TOO THREE STORIES FOR ME TO WRITE AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE REALLY SHORT BUT INTERESTING...I SHOULD PROBABLY TURN OFF CAPS.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Review more. Now read!**

**Blossom: Disclaimer: She doesn't own us, thankfully.**

**Me: RUDE**

* * *

_Chapter 6: They're coming! Or Falling, falling, falling all day long!_

* * *

Blossom POV

I wake up and rub my eyes. I look around, I was still in the infirmary bed and it looked to be around early morning. I stand up then remember prince Brick. My face flushes at the thought. I can't believe **_I_** talked to him, and for like the third time! He, he was so kind reading that book to me, talking to me, even looking at me! But did that all really happen?

I walk toward where I though he could have been, but then stumble over a chair and a book. The book was titled Two Worlds. Sounds like the book Brick, I mean prince Brick was reading to me in my dream, if it was a dream. I walk over to the exit when a nurse stops me.

"Excuse me, why are you here, were you a patient ?" She asks. I look at her, surprised. _Shouldn't you know if I was a patient or not?_ They really need to get new nurses.

"She probably just came to see if prince Brick was really here" A snotty nurse says. "Well was he B! You were here early this morning after all!" A giddy looking nurse asks. A nurse, who's I guess nickname was B replies.

"Yes, he was here early this morning and he was reading a book to he- himself, yes! Then he left." She says catching the look in my eyes. I didn't want them to know Prince Brick was reading a book to me, (Which, I can't believe really happened!) they'd probably skin me alive! After that the nurses started gossiping about Brick and the other princes so I took my leave, B flipping her brown locks, waves goodbye. I smile at her and go back to my room.

* * *

Buttercup POV

I hope Bloss will be alright...After last nights happening, Bubbles and our friends decided to split Blossoms jobs within our selfs. I did quarter of the guest bedrooms Blossom was supposed to do and Bubbles, Blaze and Rosie were also doing a quarter. To think they were making her clean 50 guest bed rooms! Why the hell do they have that many!?

I rub my eyes, it was way earlier than I normally wake up. But I'll do it for Bloss. After this I have to clean the dining room, but that jobs ok. I sigh and start sweeping the marble floor. The rooms were identical to each other and were very beautiful. _I wish they let us stay in these rooms, rather than in our dinky ones._

While cleaning I hear noises outside, fighting noises! Now this was something interesting! I open the window to get a better view of what was happening. I couldn't see so I stood right on the frame and bended down. Something Blossom would, most likly lecture me on, Oh Blossom...

There were two people fighting with swords, but I think they were just practicing. One had light brown hair and the other dark messy black hair. I leaned in more a bit to get an better view but, instead...

I fall.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Blossom, Blossom, Blossom...I wonder how she's doing? A can't thank Fiona enough for helping! Blossoms usually the one who knows what to do, so we were totally lost without her help. When we came back from the infirmary I talked to Fiona...

* * *

Flashback!

"Fiona! I can't thank you enough!" Bubbles yells and goes up to hug her new found friend. "Wha, what?" Fiona says surprised and shocked, she is really anti-social I guess. "Why are you hugging me?" She says pulling away from Bubbles bear hug. "Because we're friends right? And friends hug each other when they're happy of thankful of other friends!" Bubbles says cheerily. "F-friends?" Fiona says, he voice shaky. "Yes friends! But now that we are friends, Fiona we need to get some things cleared." Bubbles says sitting down.

"After Blossom fainted I was super happy that you helped her and I couldn't thank you enough! But with all these rumours going around, Im curious to know if they're true or not." Bubbles says to Fiona. God, I'm talking like Blossom now!

"Some are." Fiona says looking down. "Then tell me the truth, because I want to know! And it might take my thoughts off Blossom..." "Fine" "But truly did you meen it when you said we were friends?" Fiona says lightly and Bubbles nods happily. "Of course!"

"Well...when I was small my family worked for a wealthy family of doctors in the south. It was all very...enjoyable. We lived happily, played happily, and were happy, I even fell in love" "Really!" Bubbles gushes.

"Yes...I fell in love with Richard, the son of the family I worked for. We were great friends and he even showed me nursing skills. One day I confessed." "Wow!" "And I was not rejected. He liked me back, I was really, very happy but...his mother overheard. She threw my family out and told us never to return. So we never did." "No!"

"My parents never knew why, they were great friends with the Grants. And now they weren't. Of course I didn't blame Richard, he, he was the one I loved, why would I south him? But I was wrong." "What happened?"

"The day we left, I snuck out of my parents grasp at our new temporary home to meet him. But I found that he was with a different girl. I was heart broken, torn, never to love again...never to talk go anyone again." _I guess everyone has different ways to handle they're situation, poor Fiona, stupid Richard_! Bubbles thought.

"I'm sorry Fiona, if someone I loved dearly like that did that with my I would also be crushed, But that still doesn't tell me why you sneak around at night?" Bubbles says and Fiona looks away. "Maybe another day Bubbles..." She says and slips out. Bubbles watches. _She said my name!_

End of flashback...

* * *

I can't believe that happened to her...If Boomer ever did that, Boomer! After everything I forgot of seeing him again! I rush out to see him but instead bump into someone! "Bubbles?" Boomer.

"Hey Boomer!" I say over happy but then tone it down. "Hi Bubbles!" He says and we laugh. I walk beside him and talk. "So how've you been? I haven't seen you around much." I say and he nods. "Yeah. I'm fine just the same..."

"I have something to say!" We both say at the same time and we laugh again. Whenever I'm him with Boomer, everything's so cheery!"Ok! I know the best place to say it, follow me."

* * *

Buttercup POV

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I yell the Loudest I can. I've done stupid things but not this stupid! I hear the sounds of swords dropping and think. _This is the end isn't it? And if not this is gonna hurt, **a lot! **How could I be so stupid? _Right when I think I'm going going to hit the ground. Two strong, muscular hands catch me. I open one eye and look up. I landed squarely and rightfully into Butchs hands. Just great.

"Nice catch you've got there Butch." A boy snickers next to Butch. I jump out of his grasp and dust myself off, not knowing what else to do. "Hi, Butter- I mean Bruce." Butch says. _Bruce? Who's Bruce?_ Oh...I was wearing those clothes again.

"uh...hi Butch." I say lamely. "Bruce? What girls na-" Butch elbows the boy. "Shut up Blade." He says and the boy glares at him. "So what's the deal with falling from above?" He asks with a cheeky smirk. "Lose your balance?" I growl. "Yea, yea laugh all you want." I say crossing my arms. They laugh making me pout.

"We were only kidding, chill." Butch says. "Well I wasn't." Blade says and gets elbowed by a Butch again. "Soooo, whatcha guys doing?" I say changing the topic. "Practicing our sword skills." Butch says picking up his sword. It was beautifully made and had a green emerald stuck on the handle. Oh how I yearned to hold it.

"W-wow." I say amazed. I'd never touched a sword, or from what I can remember. And for some reason, I wanted to try using one so bad! Butch noticed this and asked "Do you want to learn?". I look at him wide eyed. "Really!" I say but then stop and play it cool. "Uh sure, that would be cool". Butch chuckles. "Here." He says and throws a purple sword. Probably Blades. "Hey that's mine!" Like I said.

Butch puts one hand around my waist and one on top of my hand helping my hold the sword. _Like he knew I was a girl..._He helps/teaches me a few swings but, I lost my grip and the sword went flying! "What the fuck, Butch!" Blade yells. The sword landed right between his legs, inches away from his body. "Shit sorry..." I say to him.

He glares at me, Bunny comes running from nowhere and helps him up. "Oh my! Blade are you alright?!" She asks, concerned. "Yea, I guess..." He says blushing and brushing away fake dirt. Bunny glares at me and I smile sheepishly.

"Um...sorry?" I say and she rolls her eyes and smiles at me. "Buttercup!" Butch starts laughing. "Well that was close, maybe we should stick with teaching you another way." he says. "That would be smart..."

* * *

Boomer POV

I took Bubbles to the stables, thinking it would be a place that she would like, and I was right. "Ahh! Look at all the horses!" She gushes and rushes over to one and let's it. I laugh, she looked cute but childish doing that. "Yea well this is the stables". I say walking over to her. She runs around and pets another. "Ouch!" Bubbles yells falling down. I run to her and help her up.

"Sorry should have told you about him, that's shadow, Butch's horse. He only let's me and Butch touch him, thats part if the reason it's his horse." I say and she looks over to the black horse. "I wonder why?" She says and I shrug. We walk over to the other horses, staying away from Shadows wrath.

"This is Messi, my horse." I say pointing over to a white horse looking over to us. She walks over to her and pats her head. "Hi Messi!" I smile, she was way nicer to Messi than Bra- I mean Bridgette. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I ask her and she frowns.

"Well I wanted to tell you about what happened, I just kind of rant to someone..." She says and I smile. "Then rant away." She tells me about what happened go her sister, who's name is Blossom. "Why would she faint so suddenly? What if something's wrong with her?" I frown, things were going bad for Bubbles.

She let's out a deep breath. "Well what was it that you wanted to tell me?" "Well after such bad things are happening to you, I probably shouldn't tell you about all the good things happening in my life..." She smiles. "No, Boomer, its alright, it'll be nice to have some good news for once." I smile.

"Well someone really important to me will be here tomorrow! Really saying I can't wait for her **(Her?) **to meet you!" Boomer says smiling like an idiot. He looked absolutely so _cute_! But that piece of imformation was really interesting...

"Now, Bubbles." Boomer says snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" "Want to go for a ride?"

* * *

**Sooo was it good? Yeah it was. So here a list of some stories I can publish after I finish destined...pick one or two I should write first. Haha I just made some up on the spot, still chose:**

_Hacked_**: Blossom Utonium is the new president of Townsville, a city filled with technology. But what happens when some one starts messing with the city's computer systems? How will she handle the mess she's in? Will she be able to find out who that person is and stop them? (Probably Romance)**

_CandyLand_**: A world filled and made of candy lives in a far off galaxy. One day the king and queen are killed by the evil Rock Rotten! Now it's up to Bubbles a slightly normal girl of this world to collect all 6 sacred crystal candy pieces and reunite them to save this world from rotting! (Probably Romance and Comedy.)**

_A New Life_**: Bubbles is on the verge of dying when her sisters are given the offer, save Bubbles from death by doing a simple but not so simple job for someone or to lose Bubbles forever. What is this task and how will it affect these poor girls lives? (Way better then the summary) They're like secret agents! (Probably Romance and something else?)**

_Fairytale Mayhem!_**: Bubbles an ordinary Fairytale loving girl, one day meets a real live fairy out of a book she bought! The fairy sweeps Bubbles and all her friends/enemies into a book full of fairy tales! How will everyone get out of this undesirable event? (Probably Romance, fantasy etc)**

_Little Bloom_**: Brick shots a ray at Blossom turning her into a little 5 year old! What happens when she doesnt remember anything about her past, only Brick? And why does she suddenly turn back to normal sometimes? How will Brick solve this dilemma?**

**Haha those are just a few~ I'm the most creative person you'll ever know! Now pick two or three in order and Review! Don't steal my ideas or I'll be mad and probably cry. There will probably be some changes in Just REVIEW ok?~**


	7. The Punks are here!

**Me: Hi**

**Boomer: Hi**

**Bubbles: Hi!**

**Buttercup:Bye.**

**Me: ...**

**Boomer: Bye Buttercup!**

**Buttercup: ...**

**Butch: She doesn't own us,peace!**

**Some Brat: Nor Us!**

**Me:Shut up.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: The Punks are here!_

* * *

2-3 Hours later...

"My bags are heavy!" wines a long haired blonde, tugging on her heavy bag. "Well suck it up Brat! It wasn't my problem that they're wasn't enough stupid servants to carry your bags!" Yells a frustrated red head. "Hey! My names not Brat! It Brigette! Or I think it is. But How many times do I have to say it!"

"Until your not a Brat,Brat." A ravenette states rudely. The blond glares at her. "Shut up Bethany! Or should I say Brute?" Brat retorts. The red head laughs at her sisters foolishness. The two glare at her. "You two are idiots." She says. "Well it's not like your any better Berserk!" "It's Brittany." She says mad.

You see these three girls..., were well not the nicest. Bridgette being the Brattiest was nicknamed Brat. Which only made her more bratty. Bethany was the strongest, cruelest and violent person from the group so everyone called her Brute. Brittany was, better from the two but not much. Being the '_supposed_' leader she was the bossy and controlling but that's not where her name came from. When she was very, **Very**, mad she would, well go Berserk. The funny thing was that no one could really remember they're real names anymore.

The two girls start bickering again. As much as Berserk enjoyed watching her sisters fight, she had more important things to do.** "Urg, let it go you two." **She says darkly. The girls instantly shut up.

"You two know what why and what we're here for." Berserk yells at her sisters. "Um what were we here for again..?" Brat asks confused. The red head face palms. "**Well if you need a recap**. We're here to seduce the boys, marry them and become the richest people in the world. Just like how father said." Berserk states dumbing her explanation.

"Well technically there's still that-" "Shut up Brute, we're wasting time, and _I just cant wait to meet prince Brick again_." Berserk says evilly and orders a servant to announce they're arrival. The girls stand in front of the Jojo mansion.

"Ready girls?" "I'm always ready to cause mayhem." Brute states, Brat just stares at them bored. "Well the boys won't know what hit them when we're done with them..."

* * *

**So thanks for reviewing guys and gals! I'm just list names of everyone who reviewed etc..**

princetonlover

litterry

blueorange666

Yata Senpai

RockStar1471

ROCuevas

PhyreGirl

Margaeryen

Maidofnightmare

1D-MLP-Forever286

Angelz1251

neongreenstar1316

nightmaremist001

Red-Phonix14

dangerous-angel-123

cococandy21

The suggester

Guest

**and any people who read my story but don't bother to review! (Meanies) if I forgot someone, IM SORRY! If I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter early!**

**Review~**


End file.
